The Return of Maeve
by ness345
Summary: What will happen when Maeve saves Bryn's life? What will happen when Bryn bumps into her husband? What happens when the crew bumps into Talia and finds that she wants Sinbad back?
1. The Return Of Maeve

Maeve is walking through a village when she hears a woman screaming for help. She runs towards the sound to see a petite woman being surrounded by pirates. Maeve is a strong feminist and believer in good, so she conjured a fireball and hurled it towards the group. It took out a couple of the men whilst the others looked towards her.

"Come and pick on someone your own size" she yelled.

Then she ran towards the group with her sword out and started fighting. The other woman needed no encouragement and soon they had frightened off all of the pirates.

"Thanks" smiled the woman. "I owe you one."

"Pleasure" smiled Maeve. "Oh, by the way, I'm Maeve."

"Bryn" said the petite girl. "The name rings a bell. You don't happen to have a brother named Dermott do you?"

"Do I know you?" Asked a surprised Maeve.

"I shouldn't think so. You left just before Sinbad found me."

"You know Sinbad?"

"Oh, yes. I sail with him. That's how I know Dermott. They told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope. Can you take me to them?"

"Of course. They'll be overjoyed to see you."

So the two set off across the flat path that connected the two villages. It was quite flat so the two ambled along at a comfortable pace whilst admiring the surroundings. After a short silence Maeve worked up enough courage to ask the question she'd been longing to ask since the beginning.

"So, who's here?" Asked an excited Maeve.

"Oh, Doubar, Dermott, Firouz, Rongar and of course Sinbad."

"Fantastic. Where bouts are they?"

"They went to the next village; I said I'd meet them there."

"Great. So what have you been doing since I've been gone?"

So Bryn told her of all their adventures. It didn't take her too long as she didn't talk in great detail. Maeve listened and wondered if they would be pleased to see her.

"They've missed you a lot." Said Bryn. "They all thought highly of you."

"How so?" Asked a curious Maeve.

"They always talk so highly of you. Well, Dermott, Doubar and Firouz do. Sinbad doesn't like to mention you much."

"Oh," said a rather confused and upset Maeve. Bryn saw the hurt in her eyes and quickly added, "Oh, it's not that he forgot you. He found it the hardest when you left. He wouldn't eat for a while. It was like he was mourning. It hurt him really badly. They all say he's changed."

"How so?"

"He dresses differently, and acts differently. He no longer looks for the goodness in people, he just kills them."

"Really, I can't have caused that."

"It's true. You must understand that this is from what Doubar has told me, for I have never met your Sinbad."

"Aye, then what you say is true."

"He told me of Lea, and how he lost his first love to the sea. And when he lost his real love to the sea, he grieved painfully."

"And then he lost me too."

"No, you misunderstood me. I meant you."

"I think you are mistaken, I'm not Sinbad's love."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Doubar said you two were ignorant to it."

"Yeah, well. Don't believe everything you hear from that poisonous mouth!"

"I'm sorry to have upset you. I didn't mean you any harm."

"It's ok. I just miss them, tormenting and all."

"They often told me what a handsome couple you make."

"Do you think we can stop now? Lets just say that those four loved winding us up about it."

"But it wasn't just them. Everywhere we went that you had been to with them previously asked about you. They said it was a great shame for you two were well suited."

"Well it's not going to happen. He has a duty to master the sea, and I have to free my brother. Don't you see? It can't happen because we've both got tasks to fulfill. We've put our lives on hold until we've completed them."

"That is a great loss indeed. But will you admit that you like Sinbad, even just a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not too good at opening up."

"Oh yes. So they said. But there was this one night I wish to tell you about. Sinbad had wandered up to the bow during tea; I followed him up there and sat beside him. I asked if he was thinking of you. He said he was. I asked to know a bit more about you. He seemed pleased to finally get it off of his chest. He told me of your past adventures. Of your beauty, your liveliness, your stubbornness and your talent. He said he'd never known anyone like you before."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. And then he said it."

"Said what?"

"He said that it was killing him. To him you might as well have been dead, cause he couldn't bear thinking that you were alive somewhere in the world, and he wasn't there with you."

They were quiet for a while. Maeve was deep in contemplation. They arrived at a small village when they heard an almighty squawk and a ball of feathers hurled its way towards Maeve. "Dermott" She cried before stroking his feathers and telling him how much she'd missed him.

Aye sister, I've missed you too, but not as much as our dear captain.

Not you as well.

But it's true Maeve. Don't tell me he wasn't the one you missed most

Of course he wasn't. I missed you most.

That's a lie Maeve and we both know it. Stop pretending.

Fine. I missed him like crazy, ok? I cried myself to sleep every night knowing that I wouldn't see him in ages. Is that what you wanted?

At least you admitted it.

Suddenly a big booming voice sounded.

"MAEVE!" It yelled. Maeve spun around.

"Doubar?" She called. The giant ran up towards her and swung her round.

"Oh lass, you don't know how glad we are to see you again."

"Aye tubby, it's great to see you again too." He put her down before she turned to face Rongar. They embraced as well.

"Rongar. I've missed you." She then turned to see Firouz. She hugged him.

"It's been too long." He sighed.

"Aye, it has." She replied before turning to look at them all. "But there's someone missing." She smiled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten who" Smiled Doubar.

"Of course not. Where is...oh a.... what's his name again?"

"You're not fooling anyone Maeve." laughed Firouz. "We know you've missed him as much as he's missed you"

"Hmmm." She said. "But where is Sinbad?"

"He should be here in a minute." said Doubar.

Just then Maeve heard someone whisper her name. She turned around to see what looked like Sinbad, standing 10 meters away. "Sinbad?" She whispered back. They started walking towards each other, before they picked up the pace and before long they were running full speed into each others arms and at last they were in a tight embrace. They were so overjoyed to see each other that they were soon kissing. The crew stood smiling as they watched the scene, remembering a similar scene after Sinbad had killed the Vorgan.

The Kiss seemed to last an eternity before they pulled themselves together and blushed as they turned to a laughing crew. Well this seems like deja vu thought Maeve.

Ah, but the kiss was definitely more intense this time! answered Dermott.

Shut it. Warned Maeve.

Doubar, Firouz and Rongar just stood there laughing at the redness that had covered both of their faces.

"Some thing's never change!" Laughed Doubar.

"Yes" Agreed Firouz. "It's good to have them back together isn't it!"

Maeve and Sinbad just ignored them, and Bryn just smiled knowingly at them.

"You are staying, aren't you Maeve?" Asked Sinbad anxiously.

"I'm sorry Sinbad" She said. He looked heart broken before she carried on. "Seems that I have no choice, Dim Dim will have it no other way!"

Sinbad hugged her again before they made their way back over to the group.

Doubar winked at Firouz before asking mischievously:

"Had any of those better kisses recently Sinbad?" he laughed. Sinbad and Maeve just blushed as the crew continued laughing.

They were all talking and catching up when they heard a man shout out to them.

"Bryn"

A handsome man ran forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Do I know you?" Bryn looked at him. He looked shocked. She had a faint memory, but it was gone in a flash.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember me? I'm your husband."

"I'm married?" Bryn looked as shocked as he did.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry. I've lost my memory. All I remember is waking up on a strange island with only my name to remind me of who I am."

"Oh Bryn, I've missed you so much. I was heartbroken when you got taken away from us like that."

"Us?"

The man was about to answer when a small girl ran up to Bryn.

"Mummy!" She yelled as she ran to give Bryn a hug.

Bryn looked down at the girl and then back at the man. He smiled and nodded. Bryn was still in shock. The little girl looked up at the women standing there.

"Mummy?" She asked. "Don't you remember me?"

The little girl had tears welling up in her eyes. Bryn bent down so they were eye level. She gently wiped the tears away before whispering softly:

"Brea?"

The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. Scared to let go.

"You remember me." She laughed softly. "You remember me. I missed you mummy."

"I missed you to my little Bumble Bee!"

Bryn lifted Brea up and went over to the man who had a tear running down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Brian" She whispered. She hugged him before breaking apart. "Lets go home" She said smiling.

So the crew accompanied Bryn and her husband back to their house to say their goodbyes.

It was a long walk full of stories and laughter. They walked up a cliff to the very top overlooking the sea. There was a small cottage standing there, surrounded by flowers, very picturesque. They walked them to the front gate of the cottage before saying their goodbyes.

"Are you sure you won't come in?" Asked Bryn.

"No, we must be getting back to the Nomad" said Sinbad. "If were going to catch the tide and leave here before dark."

"You are right." Smiles Bryn. "But you must visit me often, and tell me of your adventures."

"I'm sure we can manage that" laughed Doubar.

"And Maeve" continued Bryn. "Please look after them for me."

"Of course." Smiled Maeve.

Then, one by one, Bryn said goodbye to the crew and her friends. They departed on good terms and she watched the crew walking down the cliff towards the Nomad.

This is as it should be. Back the way it was. Everything has its reason. They were right, they do make a gorgeous couple! Bryn thought to herself before sending one final message to Dermott. Take care of them Dermott.

I will Bryn, I promise. And I will do everything in my power to get them together.

Thank you my friend. For the safety of the world depends on it!

Take care of yourself Bryn. And Bryn went inside to her family.

Later that evening the crew were sitting around a feast fit for a King. They were celebrating Maeve's return and were waiting for Sinbad to give the go ahead.

"Wow guys, you did all this, for me?" said Maeve warmly.

"Of course." Said Doubar. "We really missed you Lass"

"And we're so glad your back" added Firouz.

"Ah." smiled Maeve. "I should go away more often."

"I hope that was a joke" Sinbad said a little too quickly.

"Aye lass." smiled Doubar. "I don't think Sinbad could go through that again!"

"And I doubt you could either!" laughed Firouz.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." warned Maeve. "Or you would not have survived that! Unfortunately some thing's never change. I was hoping you'd have stopped that by now!"

"Are you mad?" asked Sinbad. "They're way too immature for that. They were alright while you were away!"

"yeah, but you weren't" smiled Firouz.

"And we intend on having as much fun at your expense as possible." laughed Doubar. "You've only yourselves to blame!"

"Yeah, until you two stop being so stubborn and proud, we'll continue as long as it takes!" laughed Firouz.

"Until what?" asked Sinbad.

"Until you two admit your feelings and sort this out of course!" laughed Doubar.

"Then you'll be waiting a long time!" replied Maeve.

"So you admit you like him then?" smiled Firouz.

"I never said that." quickly replied Maeve. "All I said was...ARGH. You three are so annoying. Sinbad, I'm starving, can we eat yet?"

"Ok, but first I'd like to make a toast."

"Oh great, now you've done it Maeve!" sighed Doubar.

"I hope this is short" said Maeve smiling sweetly. "I'm kind of hungry."

"It would be if you let me get on with it!" snapped Sinbad jokingly.

"Sorry" mumbled Maeve and Doubar.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted" he said glaring at Doubar. "I know many of us will miss Bryn, but she is finally happy. She is back where she belongs. As is Maeve, which is why we are celebrating tonight. So, a toast, to happiness for all those who deserve it, and welcome home Maeve!"

"Welcome home Maeve" was cheered throughout the crew.

"Can we eat yet Sinbad?" Grumbled Doubar.

"It's good to know some things never change!" laughed Maeve, and soon everyone was laughing with her, including Doubar.

"We've sure missed your remarks Maeve!" laughed Doubar. "It's been no fun without you!"

"Thanks Doubar, but your right. Sinbad, if you plan to make us just sit here all night and only inhale the food, then please tell me now so that I can go!"

"Thank Allah, Maeve's back. Now Sinbad will be put back in his place!" Doubar started laughing again at Firouz's comment. He knew he was right. It was good to see things back to normal.

"Alright, thank you Firouz. When you're all quite done with the snide comments....Maeve!"

"What, me? I don't know what you're talking about!" She said with a look of pure innocence on her face which made everyone laugh.

"Of course you don't!" Sinbad grinned back.

"Get on with it Sinbad!" yelled Doubar, Firouz and Maeve at the same time.

"Fine, let the feast commence!"

A huge 'hurray' was heard as the crew started to dig in and Doubar was heard yelling 'at last' before he disappeared behind a pile of food.

The evening was full of laughter and fun. There were loads of bottles of wine going round and everybody was making the most of them. Stories were told of past adventures and more recent ones. When the feeding frenzy had slowed down they began a conversation again instead of having just one person telling the story. Doubar started it with a question for Maeve.

"So Maeve, Dim Dim said you'd gone to learn more magic."

"That's right." She allowed.

"Does that mean you're a full sorceress now instead of just an apprentice?" asked a confused Firouz.

"Yes, my training is complete so I am classed as a sorceress." She answered.

"So, can we have a demonstration of your new abilities?" asked Doubar.

"Ok. But first, do you need some more wine Doubar?"

"I'm never against more wine!" laughed Doubar along with the rest.

So Maeve clicked her fingers causing the wine bottle to hover. She then clicked them a second time to make it float over to Doubar's glass. And finally a third time to make the wine bottle pour wine into his glass before landing back onto the table. Doubar sat shocked for a moment before saying:

"Wow, I'll never have to get up to fill my glass again!" This made the crew laugh hard. Maeve just shook her head whilst smiling.

"I thought you might like that. But now, for my main piece, I shall need a volunteer." She said, smiling daringly at Sinbad.

"Oh no." he smiled. "no way."

"What's the matter Sinbad?" smiled Firouz. "Chicken?"

Dermott squawked indignantly.

"Chill Dermott!" laughed Doubar. "It's just an expression!"

"Well" started Maeve. "For my spell, I need someone whose appearance has changed dramatically since I was last here." Everyone's heads turned towards Sinbad.

"And you always used to love it when it when I did magic!"

"Fine!" he said. "I'll do it."

"Great." smiled Maeve. "just sit still and stay quiet, if you can manage that!"

"What, the sitting still or keeping quiet?" laughed Doubar.

Sinbad, however, didn't rise to it and just sat there quietly. Maeve closed her eyes and held her arms out in front of her towards Sinbad. She began to quietly chant a spell whilst picturing Sinbad's old attire in her mind. She chanted louder and louder until there was a bright flash and Sinbad was sitting there in his old clothes. Everyone sat still looking shocked, Maeve just smiled.

"That's better" she commented. "Now that's the Sinbad I know."

And love added Dermott.

"Shut it featherbrain!" Maeve shouted at him.

"Something you want to share Maeve?" asked Doubar.

"You're alright" blushed Maeve.

"That was amazing!" butted in Firouz. "How did you do that?"

"Just a little something I learnt" laughed Maeve.

"Well, next time I need to change, I'll just have to find you!" laughed Sinbad. Maeve just smiled mischievously at him.

"Your forgetting sailor" smiled Maeve. "If you annoy me then I have the power to dress you in whatever I want. And I'm sure the crew would love that." Sinbad blushed bright red at the thought while the others just laughed.

"Thanks Maeve." blushed Sinbad. "I'll try to remember that."

"I'm sure Maeve can't wait for an excuse to carry out the threat!" smiled Firouz. Now it was Maeve's turn to blush as she dismissed it.

When the feast was finished everyone made their way to bed. Sinbad, however, made his way up deck and towards the bow to where Maeve was standing, gazing out over the moonlit waters. He walked up beside her and stood watching the moonlight and stars twinkle in the evening sky. She sensed him there and leant back into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed this" sighed Maeve.

"I bet." smiled Sinbad. "There is nothing as beautiful as the view from the bow in the evening."

"Aye. It's beautiful."

"But it's even nicer to have somebody to share it with."

"I know what you mean." smiled Maeve looking at him.

"I've missed you Maeve."

"Aye, I've missed you too sailor. All your commands and arguments."

"And I've missed your stubbornness and fireballs." She elbowed him lightly before he continued. "There were so many times when we got into a fight and I'd think, if only Maeve were here. We'd soon be out of this mess. To begin with I used to go to turn to you to ask you to fling a fireball or two, but you were never there."

"I'm beginning to think that's the only thing you missed about me!"

"Well, it was a big part of it!" She playfully slapped him in the side.

"There wasn't much I missed about you!" she said cheekily. "Apart from your big headedness, always thinking you were right, and trying to leave me behind!"

"Yeah, never succeeded though did I?!" They laughed for a bit before Maeve let out a yawn.

"Tired?" asked Sinbad.

"Just a little" smiled Maeve.

"Go to bed. Have a good nights sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. I could do with a good nights sleep, I haven't had one of those in ages."

"I know what you mean." smiled Sinbad. "You'll find your cabin just as you left it."

"You mean you didn't touch it? What about Bryn?"

"I couldn't. It's your cabin Maeve. I hoped that by keeping it like that would give you a reason to come back. I know it sounds silly but..."

"I understand." She yawned again. "Anyway. Good night Sinbad."

"Good night Maeve. Sweet dreams."

And he turned to watch her walk down below to her waiting cabin. He smiled at the comforting thought that she was back with him, and she wasn't going anywhere. He knew that tonight he'd get the best sleep he'd had since she'd left. Maeve also arrived at her cabin, flung herself onto her bed and knew she was home. She was going to sleep well tonight, and in the morning. Sinbad would be there when she woke up.


	2. The Return of Maeve 2

Maeve woke up early the next morning to the gentle sway of the Nomad. She got dressed and went up deck to see Sinbad standing at the tiller. She walked over to him and stood next to him.

"So Sinbad" She started. "Where are we off to?"

"Baghdad" He replied. "The Caliph is having a celebration and we have been invited. I hope that's alright with you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "But you normally have a problem with wherever we go."

"And aren't I always right?"

"Does that make a difference?"

"Yes. It means that I had great reason to be wary of the places."

"So do you have a problem with us going to Baghdad?"

"No, but trouble always seems to find you Sinbad. I have no doubt that we will encounter another adventure whilst there."

"I'm sure your right." he smiled.

Firouz, Rongar and Doubar came above deck and walked over to Maeve and Sinbad at the tiller.

"It was very nice of the Caliph to invite us, wasn't it?" Stated Firouz.

"Aye. Do you know what he is celebrating little brother?" asked Doubar.

"I'm not sure, I think he just wanted a feast." smiled Sinbad.

"Well I have nothing against that!" laughed Doubar.

"How long till we reach Baghdad?" asked Maeve.

"I'd say another couple of hours" piped in Firouz.

"Then I shall go practice some spells until then" smiled Maeve as she walked away towards her cabin. Sinbad just watched her go and almost jumped when Doubar suddenly spoke to him.

"I bet your glad she's back" he said.

"Of course" admitted Sinbad. "As are all of you."

"Ah, but little brother, I believe you missed her most."

"Don't be silly Doubar. We all missed Maeve, and we're all glad that she's back."

"Oh Sinbad." smiled Firouz. "Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?"

"What lesson?" asked Sinbad.

"You already lost Maeve once, isn't it time you admitted your feelings before you lose her again?" smiled Firouz.

"No" replied a terrified Sinbad. "She may get scared and leave me for good"

"But you admit you love her then?" probed Doubar.

"I...uh...I..." stuttered Sinbad. "She is an equal member of my crew."

"And the fact that your still wearing your old outfit has absolutely nothing to do with Maeve's return then?" asked Firouz.

"Of course not." replied Sinbad. "I just fancied a change, of course."

"Of course" smile Doubar causing he, Rongar and Firouz to start laughing.

Sinbad handed Doubar the tiller before walking off, shaking his head.

Firouz's estimate was correct and the Nomad sailed into Baghdad a couple of hours later. The crew docked and set off towards the caliph's Palace. Maeve, Doubar, Rongar, Firouz and Dermott accompanied Sinbad to the palace each with a personal invitation, Sinbad had given the rest shore leave. They walked merrily, in high spirits for the ball tonight. They were remembering past adventures when Doubar thought of something.

"Do you remember the time we helped Toron to save his true love Jial?"

"Point of fact" replied Firouz. "It was our first meeting with the colossus"

"And our last!" added Sinbad.

"Do you know how you managed to stop it Maeve?" asked Doubar.

"I simply shouted 'stop'. Dim Dim said it was an ancient incantation of some sort." replied Maeve.

"And you stumbled on it by accident." laughed Sinbad.

"Yeah, which saved your life!" added Firouz.

"It was rather fortunate, wasn't it" smiled Maeve.

"So have you thought anymore about Turon's statement?" smiled Doubar.

"What statement?" asked Sinbad.

"You mean you can't remember?" laughed Firouz.

"I'm sure Maeve can!" added Doubar.

"Oh come off it guys." she moaned. "Haven't you matured at all?"

"It's not about me settling down and starting a family is it?" asked Sinbad.

"And have you thought any more about that?" grinned Doubar.

"I stick by my original answer."

"What sort of an answer is maybe...sometime?" smiled Doubar.

"Point of fact, the smile on his face and the direction of his eyes suggested otherwise." smirked Firouz.

"Oh yes. So what do you think about that Maeve?" smirked Doubar.

"What are you talking about?" groaned Maeve.

"How would you like to have Doubar as a brother?" grinned Firouz.

"Oh get a grip guys." She groaned.

"Haven't you guys got anything better to do? Actually, never mind." sighed Sinbad, remembering what had happened last time he asked that question.

"Did you hear what Jial said when we were leaving?" smiled Doubar.

"Unfortunately not, and I doubt I want to hear it." moaned Sinbad.

"but I'm sure your going to tell us anyway" added Maeve.

"I believe it went along the lines of: 'they do make a handsome couple'" grinned Firouz. "And I agree with them." He added.

"And so do I" Agreed Doubar. Rongar nodded and Dermott chirped.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Sinbad.

"Yeah, were done." laughed Firouz and Doubar.

"Then you'll kindly shut up before Maeve decides to fry you with one of her fireballs, or something worse." smiled Sinbad mischievously.

"I can think of a few lovely spells I could try out on you." grinned Maeve.

"Ok, we'll stop" smiled Firouz. "For now" added Doubar.

So they dropped the argument and the rest of the journey was full of laughter and stories.

When they got to the palace they were met by two guards. They gave them their invitations before being allowed in. What they saw made their eyes boggle and their stomachs rumble. In the centre of the room lay a humungous table overflowing with food and drink. The walls were richly decorated and there were plenty of candles lighting the room. The caliph walked over to them.

"Ah Sinbad, glad you could make it" he said welcomingly.

"Thank you for inviting us, it is a great honor." Sinbad smiled.

"And we never turn down a party!" laughed Doubar.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Firouz.

"It was 25 years ago today, that I first became the Caliph." he smiled.

"Then we are pleased to be celebrating this anniversary with you" replied Sinbad.

"I am sure you have been traveling for a while, I shall get one of my servants to take you to your chambers. For I'm sure you do not wish to make your way back to the Nomad tonight." So saying, he clicked his fingers and one of his servants made her way over. "This is Lila, she will serve your every wish whilst you stay here. I'll see you at seven." So the Caliph walked off leaving Lila with the rest of the crew.

"Well Lila" started Sinbad. "I'm Sinbad, this is my brother Doubar, Firouz our scientist, Rongar and this is Maeve, our sorceress. Oh, and that's Dermott."

"Pleased to meet you all. I have heard a lot about your adventures, you are legends. It shall be an honor working for you. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your quarters." Lila then took them out of the hall into a passageway. She walked on a bit before turning a corner and coming to a stop beside a door.

"I'm afraid the Caliph is having many guests tonight so your rooms will be slightly split up. It has been asked that Firouz and Rongar share this room." Lila said.

"I'm sure that will be just fine. Right Rongar." Asked Firouz. Rongar nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the hall at 7" said Sinbad as he, Maeve, Doubar, Dermott and Lila set off down the corridors again. She turned down a couple more twisting passages before stopping by two more doors.

"Sinbad, Doubar, this will be your room. And Maeve, that one is yours." she said signaling each of the rooms.

"Thank you Lila." smiled Sinbad.

"What would you like me to do now sir?" asked Lila suddenly.

"What ever you want" replied Sinbad. Lila came over to him, leant against him and whispered in his ear. "Perhaps you would like me to help you get dressed." she said seductively. Maeve's eyes widened and Doubar just smirked.

"Um, I think I'll be alright." said Sinbad awkwardly. "But you could help Maeve if she needs help." he said, looking at her worriedly.

"I think I'll manage." she snapped. "It's very nice of you Lila, but we don't need a servant. You may go and do something else. We won't be requiring you." She said kindly but firmly.

"I see." She replied nodding at Doubar with her eyebrow raised. She sensed the tension between the two and knew she'd be swimming in treacherous waters if she continued, so she turned and walked away. Maeve took Dermott into her room as Doubar and Sinbad went into theirs.

It was an hour or so later, Firouz, Doubar, Rongar and Sinbad were waiting with the rest of the guests in the hall outside of the banqueting hall. They were being introduced to the other guests and finding dinner partners. So far they had all found a female companion except for Sinbad.

"You didn't tell me we had to find a dinner partner" he whispered to Doubar.

"That's because someone needs to go with Maeve, and as your the captain, we assumed it should be you." he replied slyly.

Sinbad was about to complain when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him stop and stare. He turned to see Maeve standing still, looking back at him. She was wearing a long, red dress which was low cut, slim fitting with flared sleeves. The sides bore slits running up Maeve's legs. Sinbad's jaw was wide open as she walked up to him and Doubar.

"Pick your jaw up little brother, your not a fish" whispered Doubar.

"Are you alright Sinbad?" asked Maeve. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Not a ghost" he whispered. "Just a goddess."

"Huh?" asked Maeve.

"You look wonderful Lass." commented Doubar.

"Beautiful" added Sinbad, returning to his senses.

"Thanks guys" she blushed. Firouz and Rongar also came over and commented on how nice she looked.

"Thanks" she said. "But some of the dresses are more amazing than mine."

"I have to disagree" replied Sinbad.

Just then the Caliph entered and asked everyone to find their dining partners and take their seats. Maeve looked around nervously as she watched Doubar, Firouz and Rongar all accompany their partners through the doors. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Sinbad looking at her.

"May I?" he asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"You may" she answered with a smile as she took his arm and allowed him to lead her into the dining hall.

Sinbad and Maeve spotted the others off near the head of the table and went to join them. Sinbad acted the gentleman and helped Maeve into her seat before taking his own next to her. After everyone was seated the Caliph started the feast.

After everyone had eaten they gathered in the ballroom. The band started playing as couples took to the dance floor. The Nomad's crew were standing chatting at one end of the hall near the snack tables. Doubar, Rongar and Firouz had just taken their dinner partners into the centre of the hall to dance leaving Maeve and Sinbad alone. Sinbad turned to Maeve.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, dinner was great." she replied.

"Maeve, would you..." started Sinbad, but before he could finish a stranger popped up out of nowhere and cut in.

"Hi, may I have this dance?" he asked Maeve.

"I...uh...sure. What was it you wanted Sinbad?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." He answered and watched as the man lead Maeve onto the dance floor. He was watching them for a while when he noticed the man move his hands lower. He saw the fire in her eyes as the man pulled her closer. Sinbad decided to intervene before she fried him and walked over to the couple.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked Maeve.

"Not at all." she said with a look of relief on her face.

So Maeve walked over to Sinbad and started dancing. Neither of them noticed the man walk over to a mysterious woman standing away from the group. She seemed to yell at him before making her way nearer to the oblivious couple. Maeve and Sinbad were wrapped up in each others presence. Neither wanted to stop dancing. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar had stopped dancing by now and were stood watching the handsome couple swirl around the dance floor. When the song ended they tore themselves apart and walked over to the others.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Firouz.

"We were getting tired" answered Sinbad.

"You danced so nicely." added Doubar.

"Thanks" replied Maeve.

Just then the mysterious woman walked towards them.

"Hi you old sea slug" she said. Maeve groaned.

"Talia" said a surprised Sinbad. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you I expect" she said.

"How've you been?" asked Doubar.

"Not bad" she replied. "So, Sinbad" she started.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you going to dance with me handsome?" she asked.

"I, um, would love to." he started. "But, I, uh, promised Maeve I'd dance the next dance with her. Sorry."

"You did?" Maeve asked shocked.

"I'm sure she wont mind" snarled a dejected Talia.

"You know me" he replied. "Never one to break a promise." So saying he grabbed Maeve's arm and led her back onto the dance floor.

"What was all that about?" asked Maeve, secretly pleased by it all.

"If I dance with her I'm afraid she may get the wrong idea." he admitted.

"And that being?" asked Maeve.

"She may think I want to get back with her."

"And do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely not." he replied. Maeve just smiled, liking the answer she got.

They danced most of the night away, it was early the next morning when they realised that nearly everyone had gone to bed, including their friends. So Maeve and Sinbad walked to their rooms. They stopped outside to say goodnight.

"Thanks for intervening when you did." smiled Maeve.

"Pleasure" He replied. "I wasn't about to let him take advantage of you"

"Thanks all the same" smiled Maeve.

"And thank you for helping me with Talia." added Sinbad.

"No problem" smiled Maeve. She yawned.

"Am I keeping you awake?" he smiled.

"Yes" she smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning" he said laughing.

"Night Sinbad."

"Sweet dreams Maeve."

So Maeve walked into her room as Sinbad watched her go. He was about to enter his room when he heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Talia standing there, smiling at him.

"I wouldn't do that" she warned.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Doubar told me to tell you that he wasn't to be disturbed tonight, if you catch my drift" she said winking.

"Oh" was all Sinbad said.

"You can share my room if you like" smiled Talia seductively.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm sure Maeve will let me share with her."

"You'd rather spend the night with her over me?" screeched Talia.

"I just think it will be easier on all of us" he said before turning and knocking on Maeve's door.

"Fine, have it your way, but you'll pay for this" then she turned and walked away.

Maeve opened her door to see Sinbad standing there looking worried and Talia walking away.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied.

So Sinbad entered the room leaving Maeve to shut the door behind him.

"So what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Talia warned me that Doubar doesn't want to be interrupted tonight."

"So?" she asked.

"Talia offered to share her room with me." he said anxiously.

"Ah" she said understandingly. "And to get out of this you said that I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Of course not, but you'll have to sleep on the couch." she said kindly.

"That doesn't seem too bad" he smiled looking at the couch.

It was as long as Maeve's bed and fairly wide. It would be plenty wide enough for him to sleep on. It was also parallel to Maeve's bed meaning the last thing he'd see would be her. He smiled at this thought. Maeve walked over to a tall cupboard in the corner of the room. She took out some blankets and pillows and laid them out on the couch.

"There" she said, looking at her handy work.

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much Maeve" he smiled.

"That's alright. Just promise me you wont start sleep talking." she smiled.

"I don't sleep talk." he smiled mischievously. "But I do snore!"

"You'd better not do" laughed Maeve.

"I don't really" laughed Sinbad. Maeve flung a pillow at him which hit him in the stomach. Sinbad grabbed his stomach and fell backwards onto the couch pretending to faint. Maeve just stood there shaking her head and laughing, that is until Sinbad sat up suddenly and flung a pillow her way.

"Hey" she said laughing.

"You started it" he smiled.

"Well I'm finishing it as well" she laughed. "I need some beauty sleep"

"Why? I think your beautiful just the way you are" he smiled.

"Aw. Thanks, but I still need some rest." She yawned.

"Ok. Sweet dreams" he smiled, as she got into her bed and he lay down on the couch.

"Night Sinbad."

Sinbad just stayed awake looking at Maeve's peacefully sleeping form for a while before finally drifting off to sleep. Both slept well with sweat dreams of the other spinning round their heads.

The sun shone brightly through the small, round window. Sinbad groaned and rolled over. He rubbed his eyes and sat up before looking round the room. He looked over to see Maeve still sleeping peacefully, he smiled before getting off the couch and tiptoeing out of the room. He returned a while later dressed in his usual attire. He looked over to the bed to see that Maeve was still sound asleep. He gently walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Maeve" he whispered. He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Maeve" he repeated a little louder. She moaned in her sleep. He squeezed her hand a little harder and repeated "Maeve" again louder. This time she stirred before looking up at him and smiling.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hey sleepy head" he smiled. "And what time do you call this?"

"Why, what time is it?" she asked.

"Late!" he said. "And we'd better hurry if we don't want to miss breakfast"

"You mean you haven't gone down yet?" she asked surprised.

"I thought you might want some company" he smiled.

"Thanks" she said. They suddenly realised how close they were to each other and they pulled back quickly.

"Well, um." Started Maeve. "You'll have to wait outside while I get dressed"

"Of course" Sinbad said quickly and he made his way to the door.

"I wont be too long" she said smiling.

"I'll be waiting!" he smiled before going out of the room.

Meanwhile, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and Dermott were eating breakfast in the main hall.

"I wonder where Sinbad has got to" smiled Doubar. Dermott chirped.

"Maeve's not here either" replied Firouz.

"Sinbad didn't return to our room last night." said Doubar. "What was he doing when you turned in?" he asked.

"He was still dancing with Maeve, right Rongar." Rongar nodded.

Suddenly, Talia appeared from no where.

"I think I may be able to tell you what happened." she smiled knowingly.

"What" asked Doubar intrigued.

"Sinbad spent the night in Maeve's room" She replied before walking off.

"Well I'll be..." started Doubar.

"Do you think they..." started Firouz.

"It seems unlikely" finished Doubar. "I mean, Sinbad's been hiding his feelings for the lass since, well since they first met. It seems improbable that he'd start now."

"And we know that Maeve wouldn't be the first to give way" added Firouz.

"Maybe they had too much to drink" sussed Doubar.

"Point of fact, whatever the reason, it wont stop us having some fun at their expense!" grinned Firouz.

"I like your style" laughed Doubar.

Just then Maeve and Sinbad walked into the room chatting casually.

"I see you two are finally up" smiled Doubar mischievously.

They sat down as Sinbad answered.

"Yeah, lazy bones here over slept" he grinned.

"You kept me up till well past midnight, are you surprised." she groaned.

"Sinbad, what did you do to the poor girl that made her so warn out?" grinned Doubar menacingly.

"An awful lot of dancing." he replied. The others laughed.

"Is that what you call it?" grinned Doubar. Maeve suddenly understood what they were getting at.

"Oh Doubar, it's not like that and you know it" she said.

"Is it not? Then why did Sinbad spend the night with you?" he asked.

"How do you know that I spent it with her?" Sinbad asked.

"Well, you two walked in together" smiled Firouz. "And Talia gave it away"

"What did she say?" asked Sinbad worriedly.

"Only that you spent the night with Maeve." he smiled suggestively.

"Only because I had to" he said.

"I don't understand" said Firouz.

"After Maeve went into her room, Talia came up to me and warned me not to go into my room. She said that you, Doubar, had told her to tell me that you were not to be disturbed" he finished.

"That's not true." he said. "I was alone all night and I never saw Talia."

"That doesn't make sense" said a confused Firouz.

"What did she offer you after that Sinbad?" asked Maeve, for she knew what the woman intended.

"She said that I could share her room instead." replied Sinbad, before understanding her reasons, as did the rest of the crew.

"So what did you say?" asked Firouz.

"I said thanks, but that it would be easier to share with Maeve." He said.

"So that's how you ended up sharing with her." sighed Firouz.

"So, you mean, nothing happened between you two then." asked a disappointed Doubar.

"No" replied Sinbad quickly. "I slept on the couch."

"Oh well." sighed Doubar.

"Don't look too cheerful Doubar" smiled Maeve.

"I had hoped you two had sorted it out, obviously not." he sighed.

"Can we please change the record Doubar" groaned Sinbad. "There is nothing to sort out."

"They're both too stubborn Doubar. It's useless to try" sighed Firouz.

"Have we got time to shop before heading back to the Nomad?" asked Maeve successfully changing the subject.

"I believe we could" smiled Sinbad thankfully. "If we split into pairs and meet up somewhere we can have a good couple of hours shopping"

"Great" replied Maeve. "Lets go"

So after they finished breakfast the crew walked into the little town. It was full of market stalls with exotic gifts. The crew split up, intending to meet at a well in the centre of the village in an hours time. Firouz took Rongar to look at a stall he'd seen. It was full of new inventions that he wanted to have a look at. Maeve took off towards some magic stalls whilst letting Dermott soar overhead. Leaving Sinbad and Doubar to walk aimlessly around the market.

Getting bored of looking round the stalls, they spotted a little wood to the left of them. By now, Dermott had sensed something wrong and was soaring overhead, not that either of them noticed. They walked into the middle of the wood and sat on a little bench there. All of a sudden, Doubar fell forward, unconscious. Sinbad stood up quickly and whirled around to see Talia standing there.

"I told you you'd regret it" she said before Sinbad was knocked out cold from behind.

Maeve is looking through some magic books when she sees a picture of both Sinbad and Doubar unconscious. She watched as Talia told someone to put Sinbad over his shoulder and then follow her into the wood. She told Dermott to follow them and see where they went. Then, she ran off towards the wood.

On the way she bumped into Firouz and Rongar.

"Firouz...Rongar...Sinbad...taken...Talia...must find...Doubar...unconscious..." stuttered Maeve between gasps.

"Alright Maeve, lead the way." said Firouz. So he and Rongar followed her into the wood. They soon found Doubar. Firouz quickly examined him.

"He's alright" he said. "He's just unconscious."

"Good. You and Rongar stay with him until he comes round. I'll go after Sinbad and Talia." said Maeve.

"Rongar wants to go too" said Firouz.

"Rongar, this is something I want to do by myself. Do you understand?" she sighed. Rongar smiled and nodded as she started running in the direction she had seen Talia go.

"Aye Rongar" agreed Firouz. "I almost feel sorry for Talia!"

When Sinbad came round he found himself in a small room, tied to a bed. He sat up as far as he could and looked around. The room was empty. Then the door opened and in strutted a smiling Talia.

"Your awake then" she smiled.

"Why have you brought me here Talia?" he asked.

"Because I want you Sinbad. I love you."

"Now why didn't I see that coming" muttered Sinbad.

"We were so good together and we still can be. I know I was stupid to let you go, and I can change. If you give me a chance."

"I'm sorry Talia" he said. "But I just don't love you any more."

"Oh yes. now there's somebody new in your life."

"Well, yes" admitted Sinbad.

"That annoying wrench Maeve."

"Well, I, uh..." stammered Sinbad.

"You can't even say it can you. If you love her then why can't you say so? Or do you not know? Do you only think it's love?" she questioned.

"Your wrong" replied Sinbad. "I love Maeve more than anyone I've ever met."

"So you can say it. It's just a shame that she must die." She smiled.

"What do you mean die?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't you see Sinbad. She is the only thing keeping me from having you. So, she must be killed."

"You can't do that"

"But I already am. As we speak, my crew are ganging up on her, ready for the kill."

"No" shouted Sinbad.

Maeve was walking towards a distant cottage she could see up ahead. She heard a rustle behind her and stopped. All of a sudden, Dermott soared down from the sky and into the bush behind her. She heard a man shouting for him to go away. Then the man fell out of the bush onto the floor. Suddenly, she was surrounded by 6 men. All brandishing swords as they advanced on her. She gulped as she drew her sword and began to fight.

"So you see" continued Talia. "There is no point refusing me because of Maeve. For she is dead. You shall never have her."

"I don't believe you" he said. "And even if you did kill her, I would never marry you."

"What is wrong with you" shrieked Talia. "She is dead. There is no point holding out for her."

"Who's dead?" came a voice from the doorway. Talia turned round to see Maeve standing there.

"Maeve" Sinbad yells from where he is tied to the bed.

"But...How?" asks a startled Talia.

"It'll take a lot more then a few men to kill me" laughs Maeve. "But I believe you have something that belongs to me". Sinbad just gave her a look.

"He's mine" said Talia. "You can't have him"

"We'll see about that" smiled Maeve calmly. She pointed a finger at her. A stream of red fire came out of her finger towards Talia. But instead of hurting her, they acted as rope and bound her to the wall.

"I think I'll just help myself then" smiled Maeve. Knowing full well that Talia couldn't do anything to stop her.

"You horrible witch" she shrieked. "Let me free now."

"Don't call me _witch_" yelled Maeve pointing her fingers at Talia and sending two feathers at her. She laughed as Talia struggled and squirmed to no avail. She flung insults at Maeve whilst being tickled by the feathers. Maeve just ignored her and walked over to Sinbad.

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes and look what happens to you" she smiled.

"Can you let me free now?" asked Sinbad.

"Well I don't know" smiled Maeve. But she untied him all the same.

"Thanks Talia" smiled Maeve.

"You horrible wrench" she shrieked. "I'll get him back though. You'll see"

"Whatever" smiled Maeve. "Come on sailor. Were going home now. Thanks for having us Talia." and with that she took a stunned Sinbad's hand and led him out of the cottage with Talia screaming insults all the way.

"Thanks" smiled Sinbad. "For rescuing me"

"No problem" smiled Maeve.

"And Maeve?" he continued.

"Yes Sinbad"

"Since when have I belonged to you?" Maeve only laughed.

They met the others back aboard the Nomad that evening.

"Little brother" called Doubar. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Doubar" came the answer. "I'm fine."

"Maeve got there in time then?" asked Firouz.

"Yep" smiled the sorceress.

"So, where's Talia?" asked Doubar.

"Tied to a wall" smiled Maeve. The crew laughed.

"Oh, you missed out the best part. Being tickled to death by two feathers!" Laughed Sinbad, causing the crew to laugh even more.

"So, little brother. Did you enjoy having two women fighting over you?"

"Not as much as you'd think" replied Sinbad. "They both treated me like a possession"

"But Sinbad" smiled Maeve. "You are a possession, and you belong to me"

Sinbad blushed as the rest of them laughed.

"You can't argue with that" laughed Doubar.

"I can and I shall" stated Sinbad. "I do not do everything she tells me too."

"Is that so?" smiled Firouz.

"Sinbad" said Maeve. "I don't want to trouble you but one of my books fell down the back of my bookcase, do you think you could move it for me?"

"Sure" smiled Sinbad.

The others laughed even harder.

"So you don't do what Maeve asks was that?" laughed Firouz.

Sinbad sighed, shook his head and turned to walk below deck.

"At least you can't charge me with doing everything he says" smiled Maeve.

"True" smiled Doubar. "But then again, do you ever do what he tells you?"

"Not if I don't want too" laughed Maeve with the rest of them.

"It is good to have you back" laughed Doubar.

"Aye, it's good to be back" she smiled.


End file.
